Things Left Unsaid
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: DEO Agent Alex Danvers has finally encountered a situation she can't fight her way out of. The water is rising, Kara is unraveling, Maggie is devastated and Alex is filled with regret over all the things she's left unsaid. Based on Supergirl Season 2, Episode 19.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The "ALEX" episode gave me all the feels and I just had to write a little one-shot about it! There may be additional chapters later on because Alex is LIFE and Maggie would do anything to protect her. This story is completely un-BETA'D because I couldn't wait to share it!**

* * *

ALEX

She had felt her heart drop as her sister told her that the signal she had worked so hard to send, digging the tracker from her skin with only a broken credit card, the tracker that was supposed to lead Kara right to her, had failed. Instead of a sibling reunion, Kara had been met with an empty warehouse and Alex with freezing water pouring from a pipe she was unable to stop up. Her sister was no closer to finding her than she had been hours before and frigid water was quickly filling the box, chilling her to the bone. She knew it wouldn't take long; a few hours, maybe less. If she somehow managed to avoid drowning, hypothermia was still a very real threat.

There was no way out.

The tracker had been her best hope and all it had accomplished was stealing more time from her, more air from the box, more life she was unwilling to give. Despair was quickly engulfing her, even faster than the bone-chilling liquid. She mentally replayed her last words to her sister.

"Supergirl is bigger than _me_!"

It had always been that way. Alex had lived for ten years in her sister's shadow without complaint and would have done so forever but, it wasn't her choice. Not anymore.

 _Maggie_.

Maggie had been _her_ choice; the hardest and most rewarding of her young life. A life she thought she would have so much more of with her first love. Thought she would have so many more opportunities to make those pivotal memories.

 _Firsts._

Maggie had rambled on about them through sobs that wracked her small frame. Alex had only wished she could have seen her one last time; told her those three small words that meant so much.

 _I love you_ , she thought, resting her forehead against the cold glass in resignation. _I love you, Maggie. And, I'm sorry_.

Sorry Maggie would have to find her floating in some tank, helpless and cold. Sorry that Maggie would blame herself because if she hadn't fought with Kara, Alex would never have left the apartment that night. Sorry that Kara, her eternally bubbly little sister, would feel the agony of losing someone else; losing another _world_.

Because Alex _was_ Kara's world; her home. And Kara was hers. And then Maggie had shaken everything apart only to end up fitting in so perfectly once Alex put her life back together. It was too much. It _hurt_ too much; more than the ache in her lungs as they screamed for air. More than the insistent throb in her shoulder from her impromptu surgery. Even more than that time one of Non's soldiers had thrown her through a plaster wall and singed her entire right side with heat vision.

This pain... _this pain_ consumed her, seeped into every fiber of her being and she _knew_. Alex knew she was dying, knew she'd run out of survival tactics, knew there was no more time. As she floated weightlessly in the tank she _thought_ she heard something, _imagined_ Maggie and Kara calling for her.

Her world exploded.

Everything was bright and loud! There was air forcing it's way into her lungs and her body ached at a cellular level, wracked with uncontrollable tremors.

COLD. She was so very cold.

And then... _warmth_. Arms she thought would never hold her again, soft lips brushing her forehead murmuring things like "you're safe", "just breathe baby", and "I love you so much." The last sentiment caught Alex off guard because even though she'd felt the same way for quite sometime, neither woman had voiced it yet. She wants to reciprocate, wants Maggie to know she feels the same, that everything Maggie is feeling, she feels too.

But she can't.

She's _too cold_ ; too _tired;_ exhausted in ways she never thought possible. So she simply turns her face into Maggie's chest, inhales the sweet scent of leather, gunpowder and flowers as deeply as her battered lungs will allow and fades away.

* * *

Six hours.

Maggie sighed audibly before turning her attention back to the bed. It had been six hours since she'd nearly died herself when she saw Alex floating in that box. Six hours since she held her girlfriend's freezing, trembling frame. Six hours in which she'd whispered "I love you" countless times hoping for a response.

She gripped Alex' cold, limp hand tighter before bringing it to her lips and kissing each knuckle reverently. They were still bruised and swollen from Alex' attempts to punch her way out of her predicament. So much like her sister. Maggie's eyes were locked onto Alex, quietly observing her face for _any_ change, any indication that all hope was not lost.

Yet even as Alex' chest rose and fell, sometimes steadily, other times in a ragged rattle because it had been filled with water earlier that day, Maggie found no solace. With another sigh she rose and paced over to the window of the med-bay, the beeping of the monitors her only company. She watched agents scurry by the window, each one peeking in to check on Alex, torn between their duties and being there for a fallen comrade. Maggie allowed herself a small smile at the knowledge that the entire base was _almost_ as concerned as she.

She knew Kara was going out of her mind, consuming a mountain of pot stickers in a frantic attempt to fill the pit in her stomach, brimming with guilt over her sister's condition. Maggie had found that she _couldn't_ eat, _couldn't_ sleep, _and couldn't_ bring herself to leave that room until Alex could do so as well. So she waited and she continued to brood, fingers idly running over the amazing alien gun her girlfriend so coveted.

 _"Nice gun."_

Even her captive had been impressed with Alex' extraterrestrial hardware. Maggie would give anything to have Alex jump from her bed and strap it on her hip before leading her on another action-filled adventure. But no, _first_ Alex had to wake up. The rest ... the rest could wait; Even some unfortunate pup that she would now _have_ to name Gertrude.

"Hey you..."

Maggie spun around so fast she quite nearly dropped the strange alien gun, which could have been extremely dangerous since she wasn't even sure where the safety was, let alone if it was on.

"Careful... he's my favorite..."

"Alex!" Maggie breathed out. She placed the gun on the windowsill before rushing to her girlfriend's side, perching on the edge of the bed. "Baby, I was so worried!"

"It's okay," Alex squeezed out, still sounding winded and weak. "I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Maggie stared at Alex aghast. Was _she_ okay? No she was not but Alex was more important, would _always_ be more important to her. She placed her hands on the other woman's face, gently stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, careful not to disturb the thin oxygen cord that ran under her nose. There had been some lengthy explanation about the type of air being given to Alex and words thrown around like oh-two levels and nitrogen and things Maggie didn't know or care about. As long as Alex could breath, as long as she _was_ breathing.

"I'm fine, baby. I've just been worried about you. I was so scared that we were too late." Maggie's voice broke when she thought of all the what-if's and Alex raised her hands shakily to cup the smaller woman's face.

"Shhhh..." she soothed, voice still hoarse from her ordeal. "I knew you were coming. I _never_ doubted you. I just knew I had to hang on."

Maggie nodded tearfully, smoothing the hair back from Alex's forehead before placing a gentle kiss against her skin. Alex hummed in response remembering how safe she had felt when Maggie had done the same thing just a few hours before to comfort her.

"You know that whole 'skinny-jeans-flotation' thing was pretty bad-ass!" The detective chuckled and Alex laughed with her in return until she began to cough in earnest.

Maggie quickly jumped from the bed and hastily sat Alex up hoping the change in position would help. Alex continued to cough, a death grip on Maggie's forearms as she rode out the worst of it. When she finally settled, Maggie made a move to pull away.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor or nurse or scientist or whoever helps patients around here!" She rambled, panicked by the difficulty with which Alex was breathing.

"Wait..."

"Baby, it's okay. Let me get someone to help you, please?"

"I need to tell you something first..."

"Alex..."

"You didn't let me finish... _before_..." As Alex continued speaking, Maggie moved closer so she wouldn't have to speak up and strain her fragile voice.

"I'm listening."

Alex nodded, eyes closed before she focused on Maggie again and their joined hands, the feel of skin on skin. "You told me that we have a lot of 'firsts' ahead of us and you were _right_. I want all those firsts and I want _you_ and ... I love you... I love _you_ , Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie was floored and a little frustrated, because she had wanted to say it first. _Had_ said it, repeatedly while Alex was unconscious. But looking at the beautiful, strong woman before her who looked so unsure, worried she had misjudged, none of that mattered to Maggie.

"Yeah?" She whispered hopefully.

"Yeah." Alex responded with a small, tired smile.

"Me too. " Maggie beamed as she said it. "I love you too, Alex Danvers. More than I could ever have imagined."

The smile Alex gave her could have recharged Kara's kryptonian cells it was so full of sunshine and Maggie felt blinded in the best way. She surged forward to kiss Alex, trying and almost failing to be gentle as she poured all her love into the meeting of their mouths. She pulled back sooner than she would have liked because an aggressive make-out would _not_ aid Alex' recovery. Leaning their foreheads together she held Alex as close to her as she could, mindful of how frail the other woman was. It was Alex who predictably broke the silence.

"You really want a dog?"

"Yeah," Maggie replied leaning back to cup Alex' face once more. "But we are _not_ naming it Gertrude!"


	2. Chapter 2

**KARA**

She was in the middle of battling an industrial fire when it happened. Had just finished using her freeze-breath to smother the flaming chemicals when the gentle, reassuring rhythm changed suddenly and she _knew_. Felt like she could finally breath again, felt the world begin to spin once more.

 _She's awake!_

She had to see her, touch her, feel that heartbeat thudding gently under her ear, feel the rise and fall of her sister's chest as she took one glorious breath after another. She had to get back to the DEO ... **NOW**. Kara grabbed the first rescue worker she could find. "You guys got this?" She asked him, voice bordering on panicked.

"Um...yeah, I guess..." The young man replied flustered that the superhero was addressing him directly. Kara was already taking to the air, completely focused on reuniting with her cherished sibling. "Thanks Supergirl." He muttered to the rapidly retreating form in the sky.

* * *

Maggie felt a rush of cold air ruffle her hair and cracked her eyes open. Immediately recognizing the source of the disturbance she moved to disentangle herself from Alex.

"Babe," she whispered into her girlfriend's hair. "Your sister's here."

Alex had been awake briefly, long enough for the doctor's to check her progress and for her to reveal her true feelings for Maggie but had been drifting in and out of sleep ever since. Maggie had climbed into the cramped hospital bed with her girlfriend as soon as the doctor left, tucking Alex still freezing limbs against her warm skin. She ran a gentle hand through Alex' hair in an effort to wake her. Kara stood in the doorway, still wearing her super-suit, still smelling of smoke, face smudged with soot. Her eyes darted to Maggie's as she slid from the bed, doing her best to be gentle with Alex' aching body.

"How is she?" Kara asked, her voice small, childlike.

"She's doing okay." Maggie replied with a relieved smile. "You're okay, right babe?"

Alex murmured an affirmative as Maggie tucked the covers back around her, trying to trap as much warmth as she could. Alex finally opened her eyes and immediately they locked onto her little sister.

"Hey sweetie," she whispered, voice raw with exhaustion. "Come 'ere."

Maggie stepped back as Kara inched closer giving the sister's some much-needed privacy. She squeezed Kara's arm reassuringly as the younger woman passed. At the door, she turned quickly to address Alex with her signature smirk.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee and then bug your doc until she tells me when I can take you home."

"M'kay..." Alex smiled weakly, her eyes following Maggie as she left. When she focused back on Kara, her face settled into a frown. "What're you doing way down there?"

Kara stood at the end of her bed, nervously twisting her cape in her hands, avoiding her sister's gaze. All she had been wishing for since Alex was taken was to be near her sister again, to have her safe and whole. Yet, standing there with her sister looking so small and frail in the med-bed, Kara suddenly felt unworthy of being there. She hadn't saved the day, Maggie had and she could have done so possibly sooner if Kara hadn't been so stubborn. She wanted to get closer, to touch Alex but she knew she didn't deserve to.

"Kara?" Alex sounded scared and worried which prompted Kara to finally speak up.

"I... Rao, Alex... _I messed up_!" She exclaimed near tears. " I messed up and Maggie was _right_ and _you_... you almost _died_..."

"Kara," Alex breathed quietly and the youngest Danvers swore she'd never heard a more beautiful sound. "Come here."

Kara inched forward a bit.

"Closer." Alex beckoned but Kara continued to move at a painfully slow pace.

With an exasperated sigh, Alex sat up, ignoring her body's protests as she latched on to Kara's wrists. She yanked as hard as she could in her current state causing Kara to stumble into her arms.

"That's better." The older girl murmured as she wrapped her arms tighter around her sister.

"I'm sorry..." Kara trembled in her arms but held Alex as tightly as she dared. The security of being in her sister's arms once again threatened to send her into an emotional spiral.

"You don't have to be sorry. You _found_ me, you _saved_ me."

"But I messed up..." Kara asserted, voice muffled as she buried her face in Alex' hair.

" **No** , Kara!" Alex pushed her sister back so she could see her face, read the conviction there. " _None_ of this was your fault. I would rather have _died_ ," Alex voice broke for a second before she continued. "I would have... to _protect you_."

"Alex, no! I love you too much to let you sacrifice anything else for me..."

"Kara..."

"No, Alex! You have too much to live for now. And J'onn needs you and Winn needs you and James but _Alex_...Maggie _needs you_ the most.""

"Kara, I know how much they need me but I will _never_ stop being there for _you_."

"But, Maggie..."

" _Understands_ , Little Danvers." Both women turned to see the detective leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"You do?" Kara asked tearfully, still clinging to Alex.

"Yeah, I do." Maggie confirmed, coming closer to gently hug Alex, while pulling Kara closer. "I _understand_ that Alex will do _anything_ for the people she loves...which makes me _love her_ even more."

She paused a moment waiting for the reality of what she had just said to set in. Kara blinked once, twice and then tears flooded her eyes. This morning Maggie had just been an arrogant detective who didn't appreciate her heroics and took up all her sister's time. Now, she was the love of Alex' life, had proved her devotion throughout this whole ordeal. Kara couldn't stop herself from confirming Maggie's confession.

"You, you _love_ Alex?" Kara whispered in awe.

"Uh huh." Maggie nodded before leaning closer and whispering conspiratorially, "But don't tell her! It'll go to her head!"

With a small laugh she turned and placed a quick kiss against Alex' hairline. Kara just grinned and cried before flopping down onto Alex chest because even though she had super-hearing, she liked to hear her sister's heartbeat from the source. She closed her eyes again and listened, just listened to the soothing rhythm that only Alex could produce.

"I love you. Rao, I love you so much Alex and I'll _always_ protect you." Kara murmured against her sister's still warming skin. "We both will! Right, Maggie?"

She cracked one eye open to look up at the detective and noted that Maggie was hurriedly trying to rid her face of tears. Kara knew she was deeply touched by the sentiment she had expressed. She was trusting Maggie with her sister's safety, with the one person she couldn't live without because now she knew how much Maggie needed Alex too.

"Maggie?" the questioning timber in Kara's voice pulled the detective from her reverie.

"Right." She agreed in a watery voice. " _Always_." She promised with a slight nod to Kara. Alex just smile sleepily, glad her two favorite girls seemed to have to come to an agreement.

"Mags?" This time it was Alex who called her name.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wanna go home." Alex breathed out past the weight of a full-grown Kryptonian on her chest.

"They really want you to stay overnight for observation." Maggie told her gently, still very concerned for Alex' well-being.

"I don't want to..." Alex whined, looking as if she was about to cry, the emotional turmoil of the past two days catching up to her. "I just wanna go home."

Neither Kara nor Maggie could stand Alex looking so utterly miserable and they quickly conceded. Kara left to inform J'onn that they were taking Alex home while Maggie stayed behind and helped the injured agent get dressed.

* * *

As predicted, J'onn was more than happy to release Alex as long as the other two women made sure the injured agent followed her doctor's orders. Kara seriously doubted her ability to control her big sister. Alex was quite possibly the worst patient _ever._ Disobeying doctor's orders, refusing to take medication, barely staying in bed for more than a few minutes at a time were all classic "Injured Alex" behaviors. The youngest Danvers hoped that with the tiny detective on her side, they could get Alex to follow _most_ of the doctor's directions. She had taken an impossibly fast shower, even for her; thrown on some D.E.O. issued sweats and was heading back to the medical bay when J'onn stopped her.

"Kara?"

"J'onn, what's up?" she asked perkily, mood considerably improved by the prospect of taking Alex home. J'onn on the other hand was surprisingly solemn. "Is everything okay?"

"Did you get Alex' medical restrictions from her doctor?"

"Yep! And her prescriptions and the emergency number and an extra oxygen tank just in case. I'm hoping that Maggie and I together can get her to rest."

"You _have_ to, Kara. She _needs_ to rest. This was close... _too close_. If you and Maggie hadn't gotten him to talk..."

The intimidating Martian found himself pulled into a strong hug. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, slightly embarrassed that he needed the comfort.

"I know, J'onn." Kara whispered to him. " Alex _knows_ how much you care. We'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." He told her genuinely as he backed away. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Yes sir!" Kara mock-saluted, not the least bit intimidated by J'onn's stern director act, before heading back to the med-bay to get her favorite person home.

* * *

It was Maggie who drove the trio home because she argued that it was _not_ the same as flying and had doubted Kara's ability to get them home safely. She would have _loved_ to sit in the back and cuddle Alex all the way home but she knew the siblings needed the closeness as well. She stifled her feelings of jealousy since she had been able to cuddle Alex extensively while Kara was off performing Supergirl duties.

Right now, Alex _needed_ some serious cuddles and _no one_ was better at cuddling Alex than her sister. Kara had over a decade of experience and proven results. As soon as the women had piled into the black SUV, Kara pulled Alex into her lap and began cuddling her big sister aggressively. The elder sibling naturally rested her head on Kara's shoulder, forehead pressed against her sister's neck. Maggie was tempted to point out that it wasn't necessarily the safest way to travel but stopped herself when she noted how content Alex seemed. After all, Alex was used to soaring over the city with only Kara's strong arms as a safety net. Surely they could protect her in a vehicle. The young hero kept both arms wrapped tightly around her sister, occasionally rubbing her back or threading a few fingers through her hair. Her every sense was tuned into Alex, noting every breath, every stutter of it, patting her sisters back before the coughing could begin again. Her whole world at that moment was Alex, so much so that she didn't even realize they'd reached their destination.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked, quietly noting they were in the parking garage of _her_ building.

"I thought familiar surroundings would be good for her." Maggie answered in a voice equally soft. Between the drugs, her exhaustion and Kara's warm embrace, Alex had fallen fast asleep during the short ride and neither woman was willing to wake her.

"I just didn't think she'd be ready to go back to _our_ place..." Maggie added quietly. Not to mention, she knew J'onn was sending DEO agents to sweep the apartment for any surveillance equipment.

"Oh." The word dropped softly from Kara's mouth in realization. She glanced at the car's radio and saw it was past two in the morning.

"I don't wanna wake her..."

"Me either."

Kara glanced around the parking structure. It was completely abandoned and she doubted anyone else would be showing up anytime soon. She adjusted Alex in her arms and came to a decision.

"You get the bags and I'll get her upstairs."

"Kara, what if somebody sees you?"

Kara scoffed and waved her off. "Maggie, it's two am! Anyone awake right now would be too drunk to remember _what_ they saw!"

"You may have a point." Maggie conceded with a laugh. "Let's go."

* * *

Walking through the halls of her building with her big sister in her arms felt surreal to Kara. For some reason, Alex seemed smaller to her, fragile even. She never thought she would think of her sister that way. Alex was strong and unbelievably smart, brilliant even and a 'total badass' as Maggie would say. She wasn't sure how they were going to get past this but they _would_. She would do everything in her power to support Alex and she knew Maggie felt the same. Sooner than she realized, they reached the door to her loft and Maggie scoffed lightly when she found the door unlocked.

"Really, Little Danvers?"

"What? It's not like I _need_ a lock."

Kara stepped through, careful not to jostle Alex or bang her against the doorframe. Maggie closed the door behind them and threw the deadbolt for good measure.

"I think we _need_ it tonight." She grumbled as Kara moved to the couch.

As gently as she could manage, Kara lay Alex down. The minute her sister's arms were no longer around her, the agent woke up! Her hand shot out to grip the hem of her sister's shirt and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Kara!"

The younger girl immediately sank to her knees before her sister noting the horror on her siblings face. She reached out to stroke the older girls face, brushing away the tears that were already beginning to fall.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here." She cooed softly. "Everything's okay. We're okay."

Alex nodded weakly before letting her head fall back against the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed but Kara knew she was awake. Her heartbeat was still erratic, the panic roaring in Kara's ears. She gently lifted Alex' legs onto the couch and pulled the sister's favorite blanket over to cover them. Kara made sure that throughout the process she was still touching Alex somehow, still offering comfort. Maggie approached cautiously and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get some food in her and... _fluids._ " Maggie spoke barely above a whisper because she knew Kara could hear her and she didn't want to disturb Alex.

Kara nodded as she felt Maggie pull away, then heard her poking around the cabinets in search of something they could prepare quickly. Turning back to Alex, she cupped her face and noted that while just a few hours ago her sister was ice-cold, now she felt _warm_. Too warm. The doctor's had warned them about fevers.

The agent had been drugged, used a filthy credit card to remove her tracker and swallowed a large amount of water with any number of unknown bacteria in it. A serious bacterial infection was the last thing her sister needed, but it was a very real possibility. Maggie returned a moment later with a bowl of soup and a bottle of Gatorade, not water.

"Hey baby," she whispered, perching on the edge of the couch. Alex opened her eyes and tried to focus on Maggie. "I know you're really tired but we need you to eat and drink a little so we can give you your meds. Think you can sit up for me?"

Alex shook her head with a pitiful whimper. The agent was quickly becoming overwhelmed and Kara knew the fever wasn't helping things. She and Maggie exchanged a sad look before the detective spoke again.

"That's okay, baby. I know it's hard and you don't feel good." With the gentlest of movements she pulled Alex legs across her lap and reached for the bowl of soup. "I'll help you, okay?"

Alex didn't respond but opened her mouth to accept the spoonful that Maggie had already prepared. "That's my girl," Maggie cooed and continued to feed her girlfriend lovingly.

The sight was too much for Kara and she stumbled to the bedroom, mumbling something about getting the bed ready and pulling Maggie sheets for the couch. Once alone, she barely managed to stifle the sobs that bubbled forth.

 _Alex, Alex, Alex._

 _Her_ Alex, her entire world, was crumbling. She couldn't stand to see her sister so weak, so broken, so defeated. She never knew something could hurt so much. It felt like kryptonite shoved deep into her heart. For a few minutes she let the despair bog her down but her sister's voice broke through the fog.

 _Supergirl is bigger than me._

That same sentence kept playing over and over in Kara's head because it was a **_lie_**. A filthy, horrible lie and she couldn't understand why her sister believed it. There was _nothing_ more important, no bigger piece of Kara's life, than Alex. Alex was her center. She kept her sane, made her strong.

Without Alex, there would be no Supergirl.

Kara knew that had Alex not survived this ordeal; she would never have worn the cape again. _Couldn't._ Because all of Supergirl's strength would have been gone.

But Alex was _alive_!

And Kara would do whatever she had to in order to get her sister back to her "Alien-fighting, Little-sister-protecting, Space-gun-carrying" self as quickly as possible. She cleaned up the bed in a flash and hurried back to the living room.

Maggie had made Alex finish the entire bowl of soup and half the Gatorade by the time Kara returned. She was handing Alex her pills when Kara approached.

"Okay?" She asked quietly, noting the younger woman's red-rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied gratefully. "How we doing out here?"

"We're good, right babe?" The detective tried to sound cheerful but her voice was strained and her smile was forced. "We just need to take our meds and then we can rest."

Alex tossed the pills back without further prompting and shakily brought the Gatorade to her mouth. Maggie helped steady it as she drank and place it on the coffee table when Alex pushed it away.

The eldest Danvers sighed and sank back against the couch, wincing slightly when the wound on her shoulder was pressed. Kara didn't miss the response and quickly moved to investigate. The bandage still looked clean and there was no redness around the area. _Probably just tender,_ she concluded. With a gentle kiss to her sister's forehead, Kara stood and regarded her sibling.

"How's her fever?" She asked Maggie, noting the other woman had retrieved the thermometer.

"101 right now." Maggie replied, concern evident on her face.

Definitely not good but not high enough to rush Alex back to the DEO. Kara hoped that the food, fluids, antibiotics and pain pills would be enough to drive the fever down. As much as it would have helped, she didn't really think her sister could handle sitting in a cold bath right now.

"If it's still high in the morning we'll call the doctor." She surmised. Maggie nodded in agreement before she resumed fussing over Alex, wiping her brow with a cool cloth and whispering, "I love you's". Alex relaxed even further under her girlfriend's diligent attention, her eyes drifting closed as Kara came to a decision.

With a flash she disappeared to the bedroom and when Maggie looked back up, Kara had arranged all her extra bedding on the floor in front of the couch, the coffee table banished to a far corner. Before Maggie could question, Kara spoke up.

"She seemed so comfortable that I didn't want to move her and I know you must be tired, so I thought..." She trailed off, aware she was rambling.

"Thanks, Little Danvers." Maggie answered with a genuine smile, the first since they'd left the DEO. "But what about you?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't need much sleep and I probably couldn't right now if I tried. Besides," she glanced at her sibling who was already growing restless. "Alex is going to need 'night-cuddles' and _you_ need to sleep."

Maggie moved to object but Kara would have none of it. "Bed, now, Sawyer." She commanded, pointing the detective to the incredibly comfortable looking pallet. With a sigh, Maggie kissed Alex forehead once more, kicked off her boots and moved to lie down. Kara smiled in triumph as she made her way to the couch.

With practiced ease she lifted her sister's upper body then slid onto the couch behind her. To the younger sibling's delight, Alex immediately curled against her chest and pressed her ear over Kara's heart, hands fisted in her sister's shirt. Kara tucked the blankets tightly around them, pressing her face into her sister's hair lovingly. She smiled when she noticed Alex heartbeat synchronizing with her own and then to her surprise, Maggie's too joined the rhythm.

She turned her head to find the detective fast asleep, hand under her pillow where Kara knew she kept her gun, face slack with exhaustion. It warmed the young hero's heart to know that even in her sleep, Maggie was poised to protect Alex at a moment's notice. Kara was slightly surprised by the fondness she now felt for the detective.

"Kara?" She was surprised to hear her sister's voice weak and rough.

"Yeah?"

"Love you." Alex murmured, her skin still slightly too warm, breaths uneven.

"I love you, too." She pressed her nose deeper into her sister's hair. "Try to rest. I'm here. We _both_ are."

Alex nodded weakly against her sister's chest, still exhausted, still terrified and traumatized, still sick, still hurting, but wrapped inside her sister's strong arms, the agent had never felt more loved.

Kara watched her sister's eyes slip closed and the apartment fell into a comfortable silence. The young hero focused her eyes on the window, knowing sunrise was just a few hours away. She would greet the new day happily because Alex was alive, Alex was loved and protected and not just by her anymore. She cast a grateful glance at the detective.

Yes, she could learn to love Maggie Sawyer, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAGGIE**

 _Two weeks._

It had been two weeks since Maggie's whole world hung suspended in a glass cage amongst gallons of filthy, freezing water.

 _Two weeks._

Since Alex unselfishly resigned herself to a painful, terrifying death; all to protect her little sister, for the "greater good". But to Maggie Sawyer there was no "good" that could _ever_ be "greater" than Alexandra Danvers. The detective, like most people, still found herself impressed by the plethora of superhuman feats Kara could perform. Yet, none of it held a candle to Alex.

 _Her Alex_.

She'd thought of the agent as hers from the first night they played pool together at the alien bar. The way the taller brunette only had eyes for her, gently correcting her form each time she messed up, had Maggie instantly smitten. Sometimes she missed on purpose just so Alex could touch her, whisper instructions in her ear and thread their fingers together.

The memory made Maggie smile and she quickly finished loading the breakfast tray. She plucked a rose from one of the numerous flower arrangements littering Alex's studio. Nearly all of their colleagues, both NCPD and DEO, had sent "get-well" offerings either in floral form or of the baked goods variety. Not to mention, the fridge currently held more leftovers from the past few days then it had in all four years Alex had lived there combined! She laid the rose across the tray and considered the offering ready to present to her sleeping beauty. Maggie was careful to traverse the steps to Alex's bed, not wanting to upset her presentation. She set the tray down on her side, than crossed to the other to wake Alex.

The notoriously light-sleeper had not stirred all morning. Not when Maggie got up, not during the entire preparation of breakfast and not even now as Maggie perched on the edge of the bed. She placed a gentle hand against Alex forehead and frowned because the skin beneath her hand was definitely warmer than it should have been. She reached for the pill bottles on their nightstand and selected two antibiotics and an ibuprofen before waking her charge.

Less than a day after her near-death experience, Alex had been struck with a dangerously high fever causing Kara and Maggie to rush her back to the DEO in terror. It turned out to be a serious bacterial infection, no doubt picked up during her near drowning, that sent Alex temperature soaring and had her confined to the DEO med-bay for the next five days. Refusing to leave, Maggie spent several hours a day with Kara hovering nervously over her unconscious girlfriend, trying to stay out of the way as Alex was pumped full of scarily strong antibiotics that made her nauseous or drowsy. The rest of the time, Maggie had locked herself in the DEO training room, beating the heavy bag in frustration, pouring her feelings of helplessness into each punch until her knuckles bled.

After the third time J'onn caught her stealing gauze and trying unsuccessfully to treat her own wounds, he took to sparring with her, ensuring that she returned to Alex side in one piece. She had wanted nothing more than to climb into that bed and hold Alex close to her but each time her temperature spiked, the agent was covered in ice packs, a desperate bid to bring her temperature back into safe levels. Maggie wasn't sure if she or Kara was more excited when Alex was released. She was certain it was _she_ , but she would never tell Little Danvers that.

Alex had seemed almost like her old self on the first day home, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as she reassured Maggie that she was _fine_ , that the wound on her shoulder was "just a scratch". That Maggie hadn't needed to take all that time off work just to watch her sleep. The second day Alex was home she had insisted on accompanying Maggie to their favorite coffee shop a few blocks away because "God, could I use the caffeine" and "I'm so tired of laying around" and "My girlfriend shouldn't have to walk by her gorgeous self to get coffee alone." And so Maggie relented even though Alex still looked pale and instead of turning around when Alex stumbled after the first block, they kept going.

And even when Alex could barely stand long enough to order ("coffee, black"), Maggie let her girlfriend convince her to stay. The next morning Maggie shouldn't have been surprised that Alex once again had a fever, that her girlfriend's compromised immune system never stood a chance against the flu bug that had been ravaging the neighborhood. She sighed inwardly at her inability to tell Alex no.

"Babe," she rubbed her thumb over Alex's cheek gently in an effort to rouse her. Part of her felt guilty about waking the other woman. She knew Alex needed the sleep, knew she had been getting very little plagued with nightmares as she was. Alex recurring fever had only intensified her night terrors and Maggie found that she, too, had gotten little sleep since the incident.

"Ally?" she tried again, punctuating her request with a quick kiss to the other woman's pert nose. "You gotta wake up, babe." Alex scrunched her nose in protest, unconsciously wiping the kiss away with an uncoordinated swipe before opening her eyes.

"Mags?" Her unfocused gaze had the detective momentarily worried but then Alex zeroed in on her with laser focus. Her lips curled into a sleepy smile that Maggie couldn't help but mirror.

"Hey you."

"Hey..."

"I'm sorry to wake you but it's time for your meds."

"S'okay." Alex murmured, moving to sit up with Maggie's help. "How long was I out?"

"All night. It's about," Maggie squinted at the bedside clock. "A quarter past nine."

The women shared a knowing look. Alex had not slept through the night since the incident and certainly not soundly. The DEO doctors had prescribed sedatives to help the traumatized agent sleep. Alex had refused to take them but Maggie eventually convinced her to take one, just _one_. It had been enough to calm her terrified system, hence the restful night.

"You _drugged_ me." Alex accused with no real malice behind it. "No fair. You need sleep, too."

Maggie smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips. Leave it to her girl, who's just been through hell and back, to immediately start worrying about _her_.

"I _do_ sleep, baby. Don't worry about me. How ya feeling today?"

"Tired, hot, achy," Alex whined, which told Maggie more than her words ever could. "Fan- _freaking_ -tastic."

"Oh, babe you're a mess!" She chuckled as she reached over Alex to settle the breakfast tray in her lap. "But you're _adorable_ , so eat up."

"Mags!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the assortment before her. "You didn't have to do all this for me. You're gonna eat with me, right?"

The detective felt her heart stutter a little at the signature "Danvers puppy eyes" that Alex was giving her. She settled back against the pillows as she threw an arm around Alex shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

"How can I say not to that face? But first," she forced the pills into Alex hands. "All of them, if you please?"

Alex frowned but complied with a grunt, swallowing the pills dry before drowning them in orange juice. Maggie cringed inwardly because she could barely take an aspirin without a full glass of water. Leave it to her girlfriend to make taking medication look badass. The pair settled into comfortable conversation as they shared the ridiculous amount of food that Maggie had prepared. Alex regaled her with the latest DEO gossip, courtesy of the girl of steel. And Maggie shared tales from the precinct that her partner would definitely _not_ want Alex to know!

Once finished, Maggie set the tray aside, drawing her still ailing girlfriend against her chest. She relished in the warm weight of Alex pressed against her, found comfort in the gentle caress of her skin. Maggie felt tightness in her chest and before she could stop it, hot tears began to roll down her face. She squeezed Alex ever tighter, burying her face in her hair, oblivious that the other woman was calling her name frantically.

It was all too much.

The turmoil of the past few weeks, including Alex's abduction and her slow recovery, had been weighing on Maggie. She had been fighting it as best she could but the fatigue, the guilt, the feelings of helplessness had finally won out. The detective could do nothing but cry as Alex reversed their positions and held Maggie tightly against her chest.

"Ally," she sobbed, clinging to the other woman pitifully.

"Shhh, baby. It's _okay_ , I'm _here_. You saved me, baby. You don't need to feel guilty..." Alex cooed.

Because of course she knew what Maggie was feeling. She had experienced such emotions herself on occasions that Kara was hurt or in danger. Painful instances, when she had only been able to watch and hope. Alex began gently rocking her and Maggie felt the fight leave her body, exhaustion slamming into her full force. When had she last slept? She knew if she couldn't remember, that was a very bad sign.

She wanted to push Alex away; to protest that it was she who should be giving comfort. But she felt so loved, so cherished and supported in that moment she could do nothing more than cling to Alex for dear life. And cling she did until she couldn't fight to stay awake anymore, her girlfriends soft affirmations of love ringing in her ears and gentle fingers weaving through her hair. "I can't lose you" she thought she murmured against the other woman's warm skin but she wasn't sure, she just hoped Alex knew as she fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in months.

* * *

"ALEX!"

Panic coursed through her like lightning when she realized the bed was empty, that she was the only occupant. _How could she? How could she have fallen asleep when Alex needed her?_ Maggie was spiraling when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, kept her from launching herself off the bed.

"Woah! Hey! Maggie it's okay. It's _okay_." She knew that voice, those arms made of steel, the golden hair that filled her vision.

"Kara?"

The arms pushed her back until the beaming face of Alex kid sister was all she could see. Kara's eyes were soft and she offered Maggie a gentle smile before she spoke again.

"See? Just me. Little Danvers to the rescue." She tucked a strand of loose hair behind Maggie's ear before repeating herself. "Everything's okay."

"Alex?"

"Asleep on the couch. I may have forced her to take another sedative... or _two._ " Kara added with a sheepish smile. Maggie craned her neck to see around the younger woman and sure enough, she could see Alex curled beneath Kara's favorite blanket sound asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked, leaning away from Kara so she could keep an eye on Alex.

"She called me," Kara responded, nodding a head towards Alex. "Said that you weren't taking very good care of my favorite girl."

"Look Kara," Maggie sighed. "I know I don't take care of Alex the way you would..."

"I'm not talking about Alex." Kara interrupted.

"But she..."

"Is in a category _all_ her own, favorite doesn't even scratch the surface. I'm talking about _you_ , Sawyer!"

"Me?"

"Duh? _You're_ my favorite. My favorite detective slash alien expert slash spare big sister..." Kara whispered the last part when she saw Maggie's eyes well with tears.

Maggie couldn't bear to look at Kara. "Spare big sister"? Maggie didn't deserve _this_ ; this unending compassion not just from Alex but now Kara? Didn't deserve Alex's love or her little sisters or the amazing group of friends she had somehow become a part of. She was a broken orphan from Blue Springs, Nebraska; a stray. Her only purpose had become to serve and protect and she hadn't even been able to do that right. Alex had been _seconds_ away from drowning, from losing her life, because Maggie couldn't do the one thing she was sworn to do.

"Maggie?" Kara sounded far away but there was a tinge of worry to her tone that made the detective meet her eyes. "You know you _do,_ right? _Deserve_ to be part of this family?"

Maggie started at the suggestion unaware that her self-deprecating thoughts had begun to spill from her lips unbidden. She wanted to pull away, to hide, but the love that shone in Kara's eyes steadily drew her in until she was once more enveloped in those strong arms. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling over, couldn't keep her frame from trembling but Kara held her, her rock in the storm. And when she was finally able to look the younger woman in the eye again, Maggie found no judgment or pity just love and acceptance.

"I'm your favorite?" She managed to choke out. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you are. Even when you make us eat your tasteless vegan food, or cheat at charades because you and Alex have a secret language," she smirked a little at that. "Even when Supergirl messes up your NCPD operations and you call her on it. You are still my _favorite_ Maggie. Because Alex _loves you_ and so do I."

"Little Danvers..." Maggie squeezed the hand Kara offered. "Back at you, kid." Kara beamed before hugging Maggie again and bounding off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To order Pizza _and_ pot stickers! You guys have been asleep for _hours_ and all this 'Sanvers-sitting' makes me hungry!"

"Excuse me? What the hell is a 'Sanvers'?" Maggie asked, hopping out of the oversized bed and following Kara into the kitchen.

As she passed the couch, she bent and kissed Alex gently on the forehead, pleased she no longer felt unnaturally warm. She turned to Kara in the kitchen and fixed her with a dangerous glare.

"Kara? _What_ is a 'Sanvers'?"

"It's, uh ... You and Alex. Sawyer plus Danvers equals 'Sanvers'! Like Brangelina." Kara finished with a bright smile that Maggie was having a hard time resisting.

"And who exactly calls us that?"

"Everybody!" Kara exclaimed before noting Maggie's shocked expression. "I mean _nobody_. Definitely, not anyone at the DEO or the NCPD..."

Maggie groaned and placed her head in her hand as she tried to assimilate this new information. She glanced over at her girlfriend, fast asleep, completely oblivious to the fact that their relationship had been officially 'shipped' and named by their friends.

"Don't tell her, okay?" Maggie asked Kara when she could face her again; most of the embarrassed blush gone. "I don't need your sister shooting Winn on her first day back because he 'shipped' us."

"Who said it was Winn?" Kara asked, nervously adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, _please_ Kara. I'm a detective, I _detect_." Kara smirked at that.

"Glad to see you're feeling more like yourself..." she scoffed as Maggie tossed out her signature phrase. "But, I promise, I won't tell Alex."

"Good. Thanks. For _everything_."

Kara smiled, knowing what Maggie was referring to. " _Anytime_. Why don't you grab a quick shower before the food gets here? I'll keep an eye on our favorite girl."

Maggie nodded giving Kara a hasty hug, before moving to the couch to kiss Alex once more, this time on the cheek and heading into the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kara perched on the arm of the couch, fingers running idly through her sleeping siblings hair as she ordered ridiculous amounts of food. As she closed the bathroom door behind her, Maggie leaned against it for a moment, a warm smile gracing her lips.

Yep, she was definitely in love with _both_ the Danvers girls and she couldn't have been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'onn**

"What's our ETA Alpha Team?" There was a flurry of coded responses that caused the normally stoic agent to crack a small smile. "Understood. Good work Alpha Team, rendezvous with Beta and head home."

Alex Danvers was _back_. Actually, _Agent_ Danvers was back; back in the DEO, in full secret agent mode, completely in control and she was a thing of beauty.

J'onn watched her from his office as she prowled the command center, barking orders, relaying calculations to Winn with laser-focus. It had been a month since her abduction, just nine days since she'd returned to work. Both her doctors and the DEO psychologist felt it best for her to remain on-site for the time being.

Despite her flawless performance in the week or so since she'd been back, Alex wasn't ready for the field yet. In truth, J'onn wasn't ready either. He liked having Alex where he could _see_ her, _feel_ if she was in distress and being near enough to do something about it. He observed her quietly from afar knowing she wouldn't want him hovering. He took note of every time she winced when the newly healed skin on her shoulder pulled, when she raised a hand to cup her forehead after a wave of dizziness had struck, and the way she still needed to take a moment and catch her breath after any exertion.

No, Alex wasn't ready yet; wasn't healed from all she had been forced to endure. Her mental scars ran deeper than the physical ones and they made J'onn sick to his stomach because he could _feel it_. Sometimes Alex thoughts were so loud it took physical effort to drown them out but J'onn would never do that. Never shut out his daughter like that, no matter how it pained him. He could take it, _for Alex_. J'onn stepped out of his office and leaned over the railing.

"Agent Danvers?"

"Sir?" Alex responded immediately, slightly taken aback by J'onn's formal tone. It had been quite some time since he'd called her anything but Alex. She kept a calm façade as she awaited his response.

"I need to speak with you. _Now_."

"Of course sir." Alex took off her earpiece and set it on the console before turning to Winn. "Let me know when Alpha and Beta team return."

"You got it." He responded before whispering, "You're not in trouble are you?"

Alex frowned and contemplated the question for a moment. "I honestly don't know but if I keep him waiting I definitely will be."

She spun on her heel and headed up the stairs to J'onn's office mentally replaying all her actions from the past few days. Why would he be upset with her? She had been meeting with the DEO psychologist; following _most_ of her doctor's orders and the only time she snuck out of the facility was to meet up with Maggie for lunch. All in all, she was being a model solider so she was noticeably nervous by the time she reached the office.

"Sir."

She greeted him curtly, then stepped in and stood at attention. J'onn regarded her with an unreadable expression as he flipped a switch on his desk that made the rooms floor-to-ceiling windows opaque and the office soundproof. He took a step towards her.

"Look, J'onn I don't know what I did to mess up but I promise I'll do better..." Alex mumbled, eyes on her boots.

" _Alex_..."

She looked up just in time for J'onn to grab her gently and pull her against his chest in a reassuring hug. As soon as her cheek met the soft material of his shirt, her arms flew around him, relishing the embrace.

"I've wanted to do this for a month." He murmured against her hair, one hand coming up to gently cup the back of her head.

"Then why haven't you?" she whispered, face still buried in his chest.

"Because I had to put you _first_. _All of you_. Kara, Maggie, even Winn. They needed their time with you and you needed them to reaffirm that this family is stronger together; that you _survived_ and we will all do _whatever it takes_ to help you heal. You needed time..."

Alex nodded against his chest but refused to let him go and that was fine with J'onn. He looked down affectionately at her. Of course, he regarded the others as his children, starting with just Kara and now growing every time they started a new relationship. But he would always have a favorite. As much as he loved Kara, even Maggie, his eldest daughter would _always_ be his favorite. Because he and Alex were _the same_. Soldiers with large hearts, fearless and uncompromising, self-sacrificing in every sense of the word. He had taught her to be the best and she _was._

No one else could have survived in that tank, could have been as fearless or resourceful as his Alexandra. He loved that name but would never use it with her because her mother had made the word a _punishment_ , a threat of admonitions to come. But in his heart she was _his_ Alexandra, brave and beautiful, brilliant and bold. Everything he had hoped his daughters now lost would have become. The despair he'd felt over the possibility of losing her that night was something he hadn't felt in over three hundred years. Since his wife and children had burned before him. Since he became the last. Since he'd lost his _family._ But now he had a new family, a slew of unruly but loveable adopted children and they all followed the lead of their big sister; of his Alexandra.

J'onn pulled back some and Alex whimpered from the loss but hummed happily when he placed a warm kiss against her forehead. He cupped her face with his calloused hands, urging her to look at him.

"You did good." He told her simply, a myriad of emotions unspoken.

 _I love you. I'm proud of you. My daughter, my Alexandra._

"Just doing what you taught me."

 _I love you, too. Thank you for believing in me, dad._

Reluctantly, he released her and Alex took a step back with a slight nod before turning and heading for the door. She spun quickly to address him before opening it.

"We're having dinner tonight. It's just me, Maggie and Kara but... I mean if you want..." She paused to gather her thoughts before adding, "Join us?"

J'onn regarded his eldest child, posture uncertain, a pleading look in her eyes that he now knew exactly whom had taught it to Kara. He smiled softly.

"Wouldn't miss it." Alex immediately lit up, nodding her head in excitement.

"Seven o'clock." She told him.

"Seven, sharp. Got it."

Alex nodded again; holding his gaze for just a beat longer as a flurry of emotions still remained unspoken between them. But J'onn knew he didn't need to say it. Alex could read him, probably better than he could her, and she knew that while one father had been lost to her, the one she had gained was no less protective and loving. She yanked the door open and headed out, back ramrod straight, slipping easily back into "agent mode" like a second skin. J'onn watched her go with pride overflowing in his heart.

 _I love you so much, my brave Alexandra._

* * *

At exactly six fifty-nine there was a strong knock at Alex front door. Before the agent could even rise from the couch, Kara was there swinging it open and pulling J'onn inside. Maggie gave him a small smile from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on a pasta dish that all present were eager to dig into.

"I come bearing gifts." The proud space-dad announced and preceded to hand Kara a box from their favorite bakery teaming with sweets.

She squealed and headed over to the island in the kitchen to have just one before dinner, maybe two. To Maggie he presented a lovely bouquet of flowers because for all her badassness, the detective truly loved a good floral arrangement. Alex watched the exchange happily, quietly because whenever her mother came she would bring gifts for all but her, so she hadn't been expecting anything. Which was why she was all the more surprised when J'onn took an ornately wrapped box from under his arm and handed it to her.

"Alex." He stated simply, setting the box in her hands. "Open it."

She took the box with shaking hands, made sure to preserve the beautiful wrapping as she made her way to the packages interior. When she removed the top and peeked inside, she couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her. Knees suddenly weak, she sat mechanically on the couch simply staring at the contents. Kara and Maggie were instantly concerned but J'onn got there first. He kneeled before the couch, one hand on Alex's knee.

"I'm sorry, Alex. If you don't like it...You don't have to keep it... I just thought..."

"J'onn." She interrupted his apologetic ramblings. "It's ... _perfect_."

The Martian smiled up at his daughter before drawing her in for a hug. Alex quickly set the box aside so she could nestle deeper into his embrace. Kara floated a little off the kitchen floor so she could peek into the box and when she saw the contents her face broke out into a wide smile. She whispered the discovery to Maggie who began to smile too.

Inside the box was a picture frame, simple in design because J'onn knew Alex liked her furnishings that way. However, the frame was not the item of note, rather the picture within it. A picture taken just a few months before; at the first and only game night that Kara had ever been able to get J'onn to attend. It was just a few days after Jeremiahs betrayal and all the "super-friends" felt a desperate need to connect, Alex especially. She did her best to be present, to be grateful for the people she still had but halfway through the night she found she couldn't keep up the façade.

She had slipped out onto Kara's balcony, taking ragged breaths of the cool night air when she felt someone join her. Of course, J'onn had sensed her distress, come to offer comfort. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, neither speaking. After awhile, he moved closer, circling her shoulders with his arm and then he waited. Waited for her to come to him because he knew that Alex had to do things at her own pace. Yet, he was secretly relieved that it didn't take her long to turn her face into his chest and begin crying in earnest. He had drawn her into his arms and held her close, cheek resting on her head, whispering loving affirmations in all the languages he knew. She allowed the timber of his voice, the affection in his words, the reassuring beat of his heart just beneath her ear to soothe her until her sobs died down, her tears dried. And that's when James had snapped the picture.

Neither Alex nor J'onn was aware at the time but both felt unendingly grateful that he had. J'onn sat back on his heels and placed a warm kiss on Alex forehead as Maggie and Kara looked on with glassy eyes. Maggie moved from the kitchen and picked the frame out of the box.

"I know just the place for it." She said, glancing at Alex for approval.

The other woman gave her a watery smile and Maggie quickly moved to the mantle above the fireplace. There were a variety of family pictures displayed there but one spot was noticeably empty. It had contained a picture of Alex and Jeremiah, taken just a few months before Kara had arrived. After his return to Cadmus, Alex had thrown the picture across the room in a drunken rage but Maggie salvaged it, kept it in their bedside drawer. The spot on the mantle had been empty ever since but now...

"What do you think babe?" Maggie asked timidly, as she stepped back to inspect the now complete mantle. "I mean it doesn't have to be there... I just thought..."

" _Perfect_." Alex responded, immediately rising to her feet to run a reverent finger along the edge of the mantle, taking in the visages of all the people she loved, now including her adoptive father. "Thank you."

She bent to kiss Maggie on the cheek before hugging J'onn again. He returned the embrace with gusto before pulling back.

"I'm so _very_ proud of you. I could not have wished for more in a _daughter_."

Alex melted under the words, throwing herself back into his arms before Maggie and Kara predictably joined the embrace. J'onn smiled happily as he let his girls; his _daughters_ express their gratitude and love.

 _Nothing_ in this universe could have made him happier than he felt at the moment and even though he knew Alex had been aware that he cared, he found that some things were _not_ better left unsaid.


End file.
